


Lil Birdie

by birdbutt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kid Fic, Memory Loss, bucky's not sure what to do, but I might make it continuous chapters of one another, everyone's not sure, thought about making these small snippets of kid!sam for each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdbutt/pseuds/birdbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs to understand the meaning of the word "major" and Bucky needs to figure out how he can fix their rather major issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Steve told Bucky that the issue wasn't major he had expected a small wound, or even a bruise that would paint over the skin for a month or so. Once he arrived, there was a different story told. Wasn't too major his ass because Bucky couldn't comprehend how this wasn't major. 

No. This was beyond major.

"Sam?" Bucky asked quietly, as if what he was seeing before him was a dream, an illusion to mess with his mind. Consciousness ready to be reached and the images flashing before his eyes disappearing into a cloud of dust. 

His hope was too high. For the little boy sitting next to Steve responded with widened eyes and a familiar smile that made his heart twist.

Sam Wilson had been turned back into his four-year old self. Memories of his friends completely wiped from his mind and any reminisce of the past decade—hell everything that Bucky had known and done with the man was now blown away into the wind. Lost and no way of getting back again. At least not now...

"You're Mr. Bucky right?" Sam asked in return, almost immediately snapping Bucky out of his daze and back to the present. 

Mr.Bucky? Oh—Bucky shook his head. "I am...but you can just call me Bucky." His response came out wrong, too strained and tense to be considered friendly in any way. 

"'Re you alright? Bucky." Damn Wilson. Even as a child Sam was concerned for others. "It's okay if you aren't, mama always says that we can't be okay all the time." 

Bucky had opened his mouth to speak but before a single word was spoken Steve had intervened. Telling Sam to stay here with Bruce (or Scientist Man) while he went and talked with Bucky. The little boy had begun to protest until Bruce had caught his attention with some type of experiment about making jello? No it was—

His thought was suddenly cut off as Steve approached him, carefully yet quickly ushering him out of the lab. As the door closed behind him he swore he heard Sam yelling goodbye to him yet he wasn't for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have a small chat and Sam tries to fly.

Once the two of them were clear from the lab Bucky had easily slipped his arm out of Steve's grip. A grim and deadly glare directed towards Steve that would have surely made any other man scurry off. Yeah, any other man but not Steve.

Crossing his arms Steve leans up against the wall, raising an eyebrow before letting out a soft sigh.

"I know you're pissed about th--"

"No, Steve I'm pissed because you decided to say that this outcome wasn't too major." Bucky cuts in sharply. His glare from before hasn't changed.

Another sigh escapes Steve's mouth before he continues on. "I know that this is a major issue, it's a difficult one at that but you need to make sure you're going to be alright around Sam." He pauses for a second, looking up into his best friend's eyes for a sign that he's at least hearing him out. That his words aren't simply being deflected off into the hallway walls. This is important to him. Hell it's important to Bucky that he's going to be alright around Sam. Steve knows that he's done things in the past to children, that he's had their blood on dripping from his hands. Hands easy to pull a trigger on them if necessary, if they were his mission, if they told him to. They both knew that and Steve wanted to-bucky wanted to be okay around Sam. Only this time, it wasn't about what he did in the past. It was simply Sam himself.

He wasn't the same. Not anymore.

"I don't know what to do Steve. Sam's..Sam doesn't even remember me." That's what had been eating him away. The simple fact that he had been forgotten about by someone he had come to love. He had always been the one to forget the other person, his lover. Now, it was reversed, he was forgotten about. Lost in a blink of an eye and Bucky couldn't help but feel hurt by it. Hell he didn't know when Sam was even going to go back to normal. Was going to be his Sam again. Not, this kid Sam. Even if he was quite adorable..

"Listen, Bucky. Sam may not be the same Sam as before yesterday, but you need to understand that he's still the same. Stubborn, goofy, and obsessed with birds." Steve mused with a smile," and he still loves you, Bucky. Looks up to you even and Sam still has a lot of love to give you so at least take that to heart." The hallway was surprising quiet after that. Bucky was as silent as ever and Steve was just as quiet. Waiting patiently to hear his best friend's response o his words. Things may have changed but they were still the same. Sam still loved Bucky just as much as he did before and had even been asking for the supersoldier while waiting with Steve.

Sam still loved **him**.

"Sam no!!" The sudden sound of crashing tubes came rumbling down the hallway and Steve hadn't known Bucky had left until the doors to the lab were thrown open. Steve made his way after him, tossing the lab doors aside as he took in the sight before him. Sam was up in Bucky's arms, Bruce was trying his best to calm down, and whatever they had made while they were gone laid on the ground. Leaving a gooey residue and a stench that reminded Steve of Baking powder. Steve opened his ,mouth to speak but Bucky had beaten the blonde to it.

"What happened? Sam why were you jumping off the counter??" Bucky's hands were evidently shaking and his voice seemed to be matching the notion. Sam could have gotten hurt, and Bruce..what was Bruce doing?

"I was trying to fly, Bucky...I didn't mean to hurt anybody..." Sam recoiled into himself as he finished, trying his best to sound as regretful as possible in the super soldier's grasp. He didn't mean for anything to happen. He did this all the time back home and mama didn't mind too much..

 

"Sam! You could have hurt yourself or Bruce! You can't jump off things alright?" Bucky yelled back and immediately regretting it as he saw the single stream of tears run down the little boy's face. He tried to wipe them away but found that Sam had slithered his way out of Bucky's grasp, running over to Bruce to apologize and finally back to Steve who stood with shock covering his face.

"Sam..." Bucky moved forward but stopped himself afraid that whatever he might do may make the situation even worse than before.

"'m sorry.." Sam mumbled against Steve's leg

"Sam..I think you need to apologize to Bucky too. You scared him buddy." Sam glanced back at the man who stood awkwardly by himself and slowly made his way over. Turning around every so often at Steve to see if it was alright to go forward. Bucky's heart broke a bit at the notion and something deep in himself seemed to tell him that this was bound to happen. That his worry and anger would finally snap and apparently it happened sooner then he wanted.

Bucky was the adult here, so he had to start this right?

"I'm sorry I jumped off the counter Bucky..." Apparently not.

"It's okay Sammy, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I was just scared that you got yourself hurt." Bucky mused lightly, allowing a slight smile to spread across his face as he extended his arms to the small boy in front of him. He half expected rejection but once he felt tiny arms wrap around his neck he felt as if everything was going to be okay. It'll take some getting used to, but everything was gong to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer than the last, because I usually build up the content for each chapter. Not as long as I hoped, but the next few chapters will be longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd enjoy comments on this fic! Good or Bad. I'd love both.  
> Not sure when this will be updated though. Hopefully sometime soon.


End file.
